


Prêts?

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [9]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Truska decides to help Darren with his morning stretches.
Relationships: Steve "Leopard" Leonard/Darren Shan
Series: Cirque du Drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Prêts?

**Author's Note:**

> From French to English, 'Prêt' translates to 'ready.' In fencing, the referee says "En grade! Prets? Allez!" literally translating to "On your guard! Ready? Go!" 
> 
> In other words, Darren was _not_ ready...

# Prêts?

* * *

“Truska,” Darren grunted out his impromptu yoga instructor's name, sweat dripping out of his pores. “I told you I can’t bend that—GAH!” She pushed him deeper into the side split with unusually strong hands.

“Stretching good!” Barked the bearded woman. “Go further, yes?” 

“ _No!”_ Darren cried.

But Truska surged down with all her strength, sending him into a pained falsetto. If he wasn’t sterile before—

“Uncle?” Darius called from outside the tent. “Is my dad in there with you…?”

Truska leaned down to Darren’s ear. “Flexible for husband?”

“ _Not a bloody word!”_ He seethed in a hushed scream.


End file.
